clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Card-Jitsu Sombra
Card-Jitsu Sombra es un posible futuro juego en Club Penguin, que podría ser el ultimo juego de Card-Jitsu. Hay muchas pruebas de que este juego llegara, en su cuenta de twitter Spike Hike recibió un mensaje preguntando por Card-Jitsu sombra a lo que el respondió "primero la nieve", por lo que probablemente prueba que Card-Jitsu sombra saldrá en algún momento. Polo Field dice que no están trabajando en ningún Card-Jitsu por el momento. Curiosidades *El traje de ninja sombra esta compuesto por: Casco de las sombras, Mascara de la Media Noche, Abrigo del Anochecer y Sandalias del oscureser. *El traje solo se puede obtener mediante un hack lo que es prohibido en Club Penguin . *Se creyó ver a Happy77 usándolo en un servidor de Club Penguin pero solo era una copia del juego y el era un simple usuario con el nombre de Happy77. *Existe una carta con un ninja sombra y está disponible para comprar como una carta sorpresa poderosa. *Al parecer Tusk practica o practicaba el elemento sombra ya que cuando lo derrotas el dice: "Me Vengare" y desaparece en una sombra. *Se rumorea mucho, por las sombras misteriosas que han aparecido. *En la edición #459 del diario, hacen referencia al Card-Jitsu Sombra. * En el video The Best of 2014 Mashup Remix - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin un comentario de Club Penguin dice : Thumbs up if you'd like to see some #CardJitsu newness in 2015!(traducción al Español : Manita arriba si quieren un nuevo Card Jitsu en 2015!) * Curiosamente un nuevo comic lo menciona, Cuando un pinguino verde lo reta a un pinguino naranja y le dice que domino todos los elementos el naranja le dice que no los domino todos luego se impresiona preguntandole si conoce al sombra lo cual es muy curioso * Se dice que el card jitsu sombra saldra en septiembre 2015. * Al principio se creyo que se lanzaria en Noviembre de 2014 pero no fue asi. * Tal vez en el juego se pueda volver a luchar contra Tusk. * Se cree que la Fiesta sombra será en el 2015-ó-2016. * Tal vez Tusk era maestro sombra, pero solo son rumores. Galería 09827387126087.jpg 139px-Happy_S_2.png|Happy77 con el traje de ninja sombra 398760983.jpg|Gema de sombra 185px-Screenshot_at_Feb_17_22-16-14.png|Sensei diciendo "Las poderosas sombras pueden venir algún dia" 32893648703460.jpg|Sensei con"su" traje de las sombras Carta de sombra.png|Carta de Sombra Sombra2.png|ninja de sombra bailando Sombra3.png|ninja de sombra Sobra4.png|carta de juego de un ninja de sombra Sombra.png|logo de Card- Jitsu Sombra articulos-de-card-jitsu-sombra.png|Supuestas piezas del traje de sombra Archivo:Card_jistu_sombra_prueba.png Misterioso poder de la sombra.PNG|Poder de la carta sombra Casco de las sombras.jpeg|Posiblemente esto se llama "Casco de las Sombras" Polo Field (en un twitt): ¿Card-Jitsu Sombra? No estamos trabajando en cualquier cosa relacionada con el Card-Jitsu en este momento.jpg|Polo Field (en un twitt): ¿Card-Jitsu Sombra? No estamos trabajando en cualquier cosa relacionada con el Card-Jitsu en este momento Sin títulowerdtfgyuj.png|spike hike en su spike saturday Referencia a Card-Jitsu Sombra.png|El Comic donde se hace referencia a Card Jitsu Sombra. En rumores.JPG|Posiblemente haciendo referencia card jitsu sombra en el diario de cp en rumores D 1sJPG.JPG|Posiblemente haciendo otra referencia en diario de cp en secretos Véase También los otros juegos de card-jitsu *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fuego *Card-Jitsu Agua *Card-Jitsu Nieve Categoría:Card-Jitsu Categoría:Card-jitsu fuego Categoría:Card-jitsu agua Categoría:Card-jitsu nieve Categoría:Sensei Categoría:Tusk Categoría:Ninjas de agua Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Ninjas de Fuego Categoría:Ninjas de nieve Categoría:Ninjas de Sombras Categoría:Futuros Juegos Categoría:Rumores Categoría:Leyendas de Club Penguin Categoría:Dojo Sombras